Sakura, Eriol y la confesion de Li
by Lapson
Summary: Tambien basado en el final de manga... Eriol ya ha confesado su secreto... podra hacer Li lo mismo??


Holaps!! Aquí tienen la segunda parte (no el segundo capitulo :/) de mi intento para llevar las partes "cortadas" o más bien "diferentes" del manga de Card Captor Sakura a la luz publica... supuestamente esta iba a ser la ultima, pero me emocione mucho escribiendo y ya ven...  
  
Ah, y si hay quejas de que se parece mucho al anime, pues lo siento, pero así es... ya habrá más en la tercera parte y final...  
  
Otra cosa más que aprovecho de poner aquí, alguien me preguntó si era cierto que Tomoyo le confiesa su amor a Sakura en el manga... no es así, aunque si queda claro que sus sentimientos van mas allá de la amistad... (ver el capitulo de la competencia en la escuela)... adiops!! :D  
  
*************  
  
Sakura, Eriol y la confesión de Li  
  
-Entonces lo sabías todo... -Kero parecía un poco enojado con la forma en que se había aclarado todo y flotaba pensativo en la habitación-.  
  
-No todo -negó Eriol moviendo la cabeza-. Como ya lo dije, hay cosas que no sabía. No importa cuanta magia tengas, los corazones son difíciles de predecir... -al decir esto Eriol miró pensativo a Sakura-. Especialmente los sentimientos de amor -agregó finalmente dirigiendo su vista hacia afuera de la ventana, donde se encontraba de espaldas Yue.  
  
-¿Así que la magia de Sakura es ahora más fuerte que la de Clow-san? -preguntó Tomoyo, un poco preocupada.  
  
-Si -dijo Eriol.  
  
-Entonces eso quiere decir que ella será como tu y como Clow-san... Siempre conociendo el futuro -Tomoyo ahora parecía un poco intranquila, e incluso Sakura se preocupó un poco por esto. Tanto Li como Kero prestaron súbita atención de pronto, preocupados por ella.  
  
-Esta bien... -los tranquilizó Eriol.  
  
-Si eso fuera verdad no habría ayudado a Eriol -sonrió la profesora Mitzuki, y cerró un ojo.  
  
-Como tu dices, Daiduoji-san, el poder de Sakura es ahora mas fuerte que el mío y que el de Clow... trascendiéndolos -dijo Eriol explicando todo- . De hecho, podrá controlar poderes que Clow no podía...  
  
-El poder de ver el futuro... -dijo Kero.  
  
-Si -terminó Eriol con una sonrisa-, a menos que ella desee invocarlo, este poder no se presentará.  
  
-Escuchar eso me tranquiliza -Tomoyo sonrió a su vez, despejando sus preocupaciones.  
  
-Tu realmente eres una persona cariñosa -le dijo Eriol-. Y ahora estoy seguro que todos deben tener hambre. Ruby, Spinel, por favor traigan té y galletas para todos.  
  
-Siiiii -gritó Ruby feliz, levantando un brazo.  
  
-Permítanme ayudarles -dijo Sakura.  
  
-Y a mí -levantó su mano Li, un poco sonrojado.  
  
-Y a mí también -dijo a su vez Tomoyo.  
  
-Eriol ya lo preparo todo -les respondió Ruby-. Solamente tenemos que cargarlos.  
  
-Pero, pero.. -reclamó Sakura.  
  
Todos partieron hacia la cocina, dejando solo a Eriol, que se dirigió hacia la ventana en la que se encontraba Yue, saliendo al exterior.  
  
-¿No vendrás tu también, Yue? -le preguntó.  
  
-Aun no has respondido mi pregunta -dijo este dándose vuelta-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste... que tu renacerías... y cambiaste mis memorias... por qué?  
  
-Si no lo hubiera hecho, hubieses buscado a Clow por siempre -dijo Eriol, con el rostro serio por primera vez en la velada.  
  
-¡Lo hice! ¡Busque por mucho tiempo! Y si hubiera sabido que habías renacido, te habría buscado hasta encontrarte. Y aun así... -Yue parecía dolido-. Me hiciste elegir un nuevo maestro.  
  
-Porque renací... -dijo Eriol seriamente-. Yo no soy Clow Reed. Puedo poseer sus recuerdos, pero no soy él. Algo muerto no puede volver a vivir... esa es la razón porque Clow los confió a Sakura.  
  
Yue se arrodilló ante él, y Eriol le acarició la cabeza.  
  
-Yue... ¿Tu odias a Sakura? -le preguntó.  
  
-No es que la odie... -le dijo este.  
  
-Y por eso el juez Yue quiere decir "la quiero mucho" -sonrió Eriol, complacido.  
  
Yue suspiró.  
  
-Yue, quiero decirte que me siento muy feliz de haber venido a este lugar -dijo Eriol, con una voz más profunda esta vez-. De este modo no sólo pude conocer a Sakura-chan, sino también a Kerberos y a Yue, que Clow creó. Y además... hay cosas que no pude haber predecido.  
  
Yue lo miró con una mezcla de intriga y asombro.  
  
-Una de ellas -continuó Eriol-, fue el corazón de tu otra forma. Yo creí que una vez que ella se convirtiera en tu maestra, Yukito la amaría más que nada. Y Sakura también amaría a Yukito por siempre. Pero todo cambió...  
  
Yue asintió.  
  
-Probablemente tu conozcas el corazón de Yukito mejor que yo, Yue.  
  
Yue volvió a asentir.  
  
-Si, Yukito eligió al hermano de Sakura, Touya como la persona que ama más. (Nota: Puaj!) Y Sakura también ha abandonado la ilusión de su amor... me pregunto quien es la persona que ama más ahora...  
  
-Pronto lo sabremos -dijo Eriol mirando hacia la mansión, donde se podía ver a Sakura sonriendo felizmente mientras servía la comida-. Pronto lo sabremos...  
  
*************  
  
-Ahh... -gritó Sakura contemplando el despertador-. ¡He vuelto a quedarme dormida!.  
  
Otro día comenzaba en Tomoeda y Sakura se vistió lo más rápidamente posible y bajó a desayunar, mientras su padre la miraba con una sonrisa.  
  
-Otra vez se me hizo tarde -le explicó un poco atontada.  
  
-No te preocupes, aun tienes tiempo... -la tranquilizó Fukitaka- ¿No se te olvida nada?  
  
-No -dijo Sakura y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
Por un instante se quedó contemplando a su padre, cuya sonrisa le recordaba exactamente a la que tenía Clow Reed cuando lo conoció.  
  
-Aun no puedo creerlo -pensó Sakura, mirándolo fijamente-. Mi papá y Eriol... ambos son las mitades de Clow-san que se separaron cuando este renació...  
  
Fujitaka se dio cuenta de esto.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo? -preguntó  
  
-No, nada, muchas gracias... -respondió sonriendo a su vez Sakura. Luego se puso sus patines y abrió la puerta para salir-. ¡Adiós! ¡Hasta luego!  
  
*************  
  
Fujitaka se quedó en la casa agitando su brazo en despedida. Ahora Sakura se parecía tanto a su querida Nadeshiko, por un instante deseó que esta pudiera verla.... De pronto sintió una presencia extraña atrás suyo, una presencia que le parecía sentir cuando veía a... Lentamente se dio vuelta, intuyendo que...  
  
-¿Na... Nadeshiko-san? -preguntó a la figura que cobraba forma ante él.  
  
-Si -respondió esta, apareciendo completamente en su forma angelical ante él-. Soy yo...  
  
-¿Pero... pero como puedo verte? -preguntó Fujitaka sorprendido-. ¿Es que acaso tengo poderes como nuestro Touya-kun?.  
  
-Podemos hablar acerca de eso luego... -susurró Nadeshiko mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente-. Pero primero... solamente estoy tan feliz de volver a verte amor mío...  
  
-Yo también siento la misma alegría -respondió Fujitaka mientas reía de felicidad, respondiendo tanto el abrazo como la sonrisa de Nadeshiko.  
  
*************  
  
-¡Buenos días! -saludó apresuradamente Sakura mientras entraba de golpe al salón de clases.  
  
Todos le dieron la bienvenida aplaudiendo y riéndose.  
  
-Que rápida eres, Sakura-chan -la felicitó Chiharu admirada.  
  
-Has establecido un nuevo record desde el patio hasta la sala de clases -afirmó Naoko consultando su cronometro.  
  
-¡Esa es nuestra Sakura! -exclamó Tomoyo a su vez.  
  
-No te preocupes -le dijo Rika mientras ponía sus cosas en su puesto- . El profesor no ha llegado todavía...  
  
-Ah, que suerte... -sonrió Sakura-. Ya que otra vez soy la última.  
  
-¡Te equivocas! -aseguró Yamazaki mientras salía de improviso con su índice levantado, asustando a Sakura-. Esta vez tu no eres la ultima en llegar.  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y Li entró rápidamente al salón saludando a todos. Yamazaki sonrió y lo saludó, mientras indicaba a Sakura que a esto se refería.  
  
-¡Syaoran-kun! -exclamó esta, tomada por sorpresa. Li se acercó a su puesto junto a Sakura y también se ocupó de arreglar sus cosas-. Que extraño que tu llegues más tarde que yo a clases...  
  
-Lo que sucede es que recibí una llamada telefónica... -explicó este mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.  
  
-¿Una llamada? ¿De quién? -preguntó Sakura curiosamente, obsequiándole una sonrisa.  
  
-De mi madre -respondió Li, súbitamente serio.  
  
-¿Tu madre?¿Y por qué?  
  
Li solamente guardó silencio, mirándola apesadumbrado.  
  
-Syaoran -le dijo Sakura, intrigada por este motivo.  
  
En esos instantes el profesor Terada entró al salón y todos se vieron obligados a guardar silencio y sentarse en sus puestos. Sakura miró a Li que se encontraba en su puesto detrás suyo, intentando descubrir que era lo que lo perturbaba. Este sólo puso darle una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
  
-Muy buenos días alumnos -estaba diciendo el profesor Terada, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de Eriol, que se encontraba parado al frente suyo-. Hoy les tengo una muy mala noticia... su compañero Eriol Hiragizawa regresará mañana a su país, Inglaterra.  
  
-¡¿Que?! -musitó completamente asombrada Sakura. Tomoyo también se cubrió la boca con su mano e incluso Li pareció bastante anonadado.  
  
*************  
  
-No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas contigo -le dijo Sakura tristemente a Eriol cuando se encontraron en el recreo.  
  
-No hay razón para agradecerme nada- respondió este.  
  
-Pero... -comenzó a decir Sakura antes de verse interrumpida.  
  
-Dime Sakura -dijo Eriol repentinamente-. ¿Que sientes al saber que voy a regresar a Inglaterra?  
  
-Me da mucha pena...  
  
-Tengo un favor que pedirte... -sonrió Eriol-.  
  
-¿Hoe? -preguntó Sakura intrigada.  
  
-Cuando lo mismo vuelva a ocurrir -pidió Eriol-. Cuando alguien cercano a ti también se vaya muy lejos, piensa en como tus sentimientos difieren de los actuales.  
  
Sakura lo miró sin comprender.  
  
-Si lo haces comprenderás quien es la persona a quien más amas...  
  
-¿Que quieres decir? -preguntó ella por fin.  
  
-Lo sabrás pronto... -terminó Eriol enigmático, antes de despedirse-. Te esperaré hoy en la tarde en mi casa...  
  
*************  
  
Li contempló a Sakura que se dirigía patinando lentamente a su casa, muy pensativa. Sintió ganas de ir a hablarle, pero su timidez volvió a impedirle acercarse a ella. Por suerte, Sakura se dio vuelta de pronto y sonrió felizmente al verlo.  
  
-¡Syaoran-kun! -le gritó mientras corría hacia él.  
  
-¿Uh? -musitó sorprendido este.  
  
-Sabía que eras tú el que estaba aquí...  
  
-¿Cómo lo supiste? -preguntó este enrojeciendo rápidamente.  
  
-No lo sé, tan sólo lo sabía -rió Sakura-. ¿Quieres caminar conmigo a casa?  
  
-Sí, claro...  
  
*************  
  
-Acerca de Eriol-kun... -comenzó a conversar Sakura mientras ambos pasaban por el parque pingüino-. Será muy triste cuando el regrese a Inglaterra...  
  
-Si -respondió asintiendo brevemente Li, como acostumbraba.  
  
-¡Es cierto! -exclamó de pronto Sakura, dejando de caminar.  
  
-¿Eh? -dijo Li deteniéndose igualmente.  
  
-¡La conversación! -sonrió Sakura-. Tu habías asegurado que tenías algo muy importante que decirme, cuando termináramos lo de la torre de Tokyo. ¿Que es eso?  
  
Li, que se había detenido un poco más adelante, se quitó el gorro del colegio y se dio vuelta, muy serio.  
  
-Yo... -empezó a decir-. Acerca de tu y yo...  
  
-¿Sí? -sonrió Sakura.  
  
-Yo te amo.  
  
-Eh... -Sakura se había quedado muda de pronto.  
  
-La persona a quien yo más amo... eres tú. -Li suspiró y siguió su camino-. Eso era todo lo que quería decirte... Cuídate en tu camino a casa... 


End file.
